overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Innocence
The second Episode 4 to follow Innnocence is The One I Truly Love not The One I Love Most. The correct tiltel is stated at the end of the article (without a link), but the link in the box at the top is the wrong eppisode. There is very little information about The One I Truly Love. It leads to three routes depicted on the flow chart: Blocked Number (lower route), Left Behind (middle route), and possibly one other Episode 5 depending on what the uppermost route does. There seems to be a glitch in the episode, as going back and loading the same point on the flow chart and making the same choices does not yield a consistent route, which has made figuring out this part of the story a bit frustrating. 21:39, February 28, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: The glitch is not in the episode, but rather it is that the relationship bar does not reset when you to back using the Route Map. Exploiting it I got to the third Episode 5, which is called Getting Over It. It and Left Behind seem identical except for a scene where Sekai masturbates thinking of Makoto and the ending dialog is very slightly different. It looks like how much farther the bar is toward Sekai makes the difference, with Getting Over It being more Sekai than Left Behind. If the bar is more toward Kotonoha it leads to the Blocked Number episode. The One I Truly Love (Episode 4) involves Makoto and Kotonoha growing their relationship; of course this involves a bunch of conflict between then over physical intimacy. Makoto joins the Implementation Committee for the school festival and he and Setsuna develop a friendship. They discuss his relationships with Sekai and Kotonoha and Setsuna tells him to take care of Sekai after she moves to France, which he promises to do. Makoto walks around the festival with Otome and just as she is trying to confess he runs off to Kotonoha not even realizing what Otome is doing. The episode ends with Kotonoha inviting Makoto to the break room and getting him off with her breasts and mouth, after which they kiss and declare their love for each other. Episode 5 after The One I Truly Love (Episode 4) opens with Kotonoha receiving tickets to the pool from her father. She, Makoto, Sekai, and Taisuke go to the pool together. While there Kotonoha slaps Makoto for groping her and then some boys try and pick up Kotonoha and Makoto gets jealous and angry with her. Ironically, being more favorable to Kotonoha on the relationship bar will result in sex play between Sekai and Makoto at the pool before the fit of jealousy and Makoto breaking up with Kotonoha on the way home from the pool. Kotonoha’s repeated efforts to call and email him to make amends result in Makoto blocking her number on his phone. The Blocked Number episode ends with Nanami recruiting Hikari to help her run Kotonoha off of Makoto for Sakai even though Sakai tells them not to. In the other two episodes where Sekai is more favored on the relationship bar (Left Behind and Getting Over It) Makoto gets slapped when he gropes Kotonoha at the pool, has a lengthy discussion with Sekai about the frustrations of his relationship with Kotonoha during which he admonishes Sekai harshly for dumping him, and has the same jealous fight over the guys trying to pick up Kotonoha as in Blocked Number. However, in these story lines Makoto apologizes to Kotonoha and talks through things with her. Instead of breaking up they stay in their relationship and even strengthen it. After this, Sekai and her mother have a scene where they have a conversation addressing relationships with men in which Sekai questions her value as a woman. In both, the episodes end with Sekai admitting to herself how much she loves Makoto, the difference being the masturbation scene in Getting Over It while coming to terms with her feelings. 22:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC)